Direct access storage devices (DASD) have become part of every day life, and as such, expectations and demands continually increase for greater speed for manipulating data and for holding larger amounts of data. To meet these demands for increased performance, the mechanical assembly in a DASD device, specifically the Hard Disk Drive (HDD) has undergone many changes.
In operation, the hard disk is rotated at a set speed via a spindle motor assembly having a central drive hub. Additionally, there are tracks spaced at known intervals across the disk. When a request for a read of a specific portion or track is received, the hard disk aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head reads the information from the disk. In the same manner, when a request for a write of a specific portion or track is received, the hard disk aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head writes the information to the disk.
Areal densities of hard disk drives (HDD) in the past have increased at significant rates of 60 percent to more than 100 percent per year. This trend has slowed more recently to approximately 40 percent per year due to technology challenges. Areal densities today are close to 100 Gb/in2. HDDs are being used more often as digital applications in the consumer electronics industry proliferates, requiring much higher capacities and setting new expectation for lower acoustics. All of the above makes fluid dynamic bearing spindle motors attractive for minimizing non repeatable run-out (NRRO), lowering acoustical noise, and improving reliability.
Presently, the transition from ball bearing (BB) spindle motors to fluid dynamic bearings (FDB) is almost complete in the HDD industry. In general, by incorporating FDB motors in HDD designs higher areal densities and much faster spindle speeds are achieved for today's applications. For example, NRRO is the highest contributor to track mis-registration (TMR), thus impacting HDD performance. NRRO is also an inhibitor in achieving higher track densities. Ball bearing motors produce larger NRRO due to the mechanical contact with the inherent defects found in the geometry of the race ball interface and the lubricant film. Ball bearing spindle motors have minimized this issue with tighter tolerances and closer inspections. There is an upper limit beyond which the ball bearing design can no longer overcome the NRRO problem at the higher areal densities. Currently with ball bearings, NRRO has settled in the 0.1 micro-inch range.
By contrast, FDBs generate less NRRO due to absence of contact between the rotor and stator. FDB designs are expected to limit NRRO in the range of 0.01 micro-inch. Other inherent properties of the FDB design are higher damping, reduced resonance, better non-operational shock resistance, greater speed control, and improved acoustics. Non-operational shock improvement is a result of a much larger area of surface-to-surface contact. Noise levels are reduced to approximately 20 dBA, since there is no contributing noise from ball bearings.
However, one problem with FDB is the evaporation of the lubrication or fluid within the bearing. In many instances, evaporation of the lubrication fluid greatly decreases the life of the bearing due to the bearing having insufficient lubricant.